Fates Intertwined!
by Ainel
Summary: A desperate girl finds Enma's demon whistle and blows it. Our short demon falls from the sky. "Huh? Is this thing broken?" "Well, if it was I wouldn't be here in the first place you damn woman!" Can Hiei save our heroine from throwing away her life to protect the fame of her family? Or will he give her the cold shoulder when their Fates Intertwine? HieiXOc
1. The girl and the demon whistle

First chap of my first story! Hope you like it!

* * *

_**Fates**** Intertwined**_

**Chapter-1**

**The girl and the Demon whistle**

A delicate maiden, of about 18, breathed heavily as she stretched herself in her bed. The alarm sound was getting unbearable now. She slowly moved over to the side and pressed the red button on her alarm clock. It stopped as she breathed in relief. She sighed and stared at the celing for a while, replaying last night's events in her mind.

"_Sayuri, promise me you will agree to my decision," an old man's voice rang through her head and his eyes bore through her. She nodded cautiously._

"_You are going to get married to Akira…..soon," he replied as her eyes widened. Sayuri opened her mouth to refuse but he willed her to keep her silence. She urged herself to fight the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She hated Akira. He was so obnoxious and dominating! She couldn't even bear the thought of spending the rest of her life with Akira!_

"_Our company and your Dad's profession is about to fall apart," he looked at her, "Akira's family is our only hope. We can only retrieve our fame and wealth with all its glories if they agree to help us. When we negotiated with his family, this was their suggestion, their only demand."_

"_So now I am some kind of object to you? It isn't my fault that the company fell apart. It isn't my fault that we have to leave everything behind! I never had a say in any of your matters and now you want me to suffer for your irresponsibility? Why don't you accept your failures and start again instead of sacrificing my life?" She almost screamed. Sayuri could no longer hold it in. Tears flowed down her face as she fell onto her knees._

"_My Dad would never allow this. He would never go against my wishes," she sobbed as she tried to gain control._

"_Your Dad! He is responsible for all of this! He spoiled you! If he brought you up according to my wishes-_

"_I would have killed myself a long time ago!" She concluded for him._

_He stared at her dangerously._

"_If you want to stop your Dad from doing what you just said, agree to this proposal," he stared down at her, rendering her speechless._

"_But why me? Why me Grandpa? It's not like I am the only girl in the family. Besides Yumi-nii really likes Akira!" she replied as the thought struck her. Why, Yumi-nii was crazy about Akira!_

_She heard him sigh as he knelt down beside her and place his palm on her head._

"_You were the one Akira desired, my child," his voice softened, "You are our only hope. Please Sayuri, for us, for your family, please marry him."_

_With that he was gone, leaving her in the dust._

She closed her eyes for a second and allowed the tears to streak down her face. So that was it, she had to agree. All her hopes and dreams about being in love were torn away from her…by her own family. She suddenly remembered what her Dad told her once.

"_You would marry a guy who would give his life for you. He would love you and treat you as his most precious treasure."_

Why had he lied to her like that? Did he mean Akira? She highly doubted whether he would even be humane to her let alone consider her as his precious treasure…

The wedding was due tomorrow morning making today her last day of freedom. 'Well I'd better not waste this day," she thought as she hurried off to get ready.

* * *

"KOENMA-SIR!" Botan screamed on top of her lungs as she rushed to his office. Soon enough, the gigantic door was thrown open, revealing the frightened blue haired deity.

"What is it Botan," the toddler asked her impatiently, eyeing all his paperwork that due tomorrow.

"Sir! I lost the demon whistle!" She wailed while panting.

"So what? Ask George to get a new one!" He replied while flipping through his paperwork. Oh Lord! How was he going to finish all this by tomorrow…?

"No! I lost E-E-Enma's demon whistle!" Botan continued wailing.

Koenma dropped the papers and turned to her immediately.

"My Dad's demon…..Oh Botan! You have any idea what you just did? That demon whistle can uncover and stimulate the darkest demons in that entire town even if the wielder does not possess any spirit energy. If some human blows it then their whole town would be in danger! Which idiot gave you that?" Despite her shock Botan almost giggled.

"Sir it was you who told me to deliver it to Yusuke!"

"Ah crap! All this paper work must be really getting into me. Sent troops to find it Botan! We can't afford it to cause much havoc in the human world," he ordered.

" Yes Sir and I have already informed Hinagiku and Yusuke to search for it!"

* * *

Sayuri walked out of her room slowly, closing the door behind her. The mansion was still. Maybe no one has woken up yet; after all it was just six thirty. Taking a deep breath she tiptoed to the entrance door.

She opened it only to see four guards standing in front of her. She flashed a smile and felt delighted to receive one in return. To think she'd have to leave the people she knew all life behind…

She shook herself to avoid those thoughts and waved at them, signaling that she won't cause any trouble, and started out for her ordinary morning walk.

* * *

Somewhere in the clouds Hinagiku smiled to herself. 'Botan must be worried right now,' she thought as she eyed the well carved specimen in her palm, 'But what luck! To think she dropped it right next to the shrine!' Hina twirled on her oar happily as she raced towards the spirit world.

'I'd better keep it in my pocket or I might lose it!' she reminded herself as she placed it in her pocket and gave it a small pat.

"Stay there till Hina-chan reaches Spirit world sweetie!"

Little did she know it would have stayed there if she hadn't forgotten to mend that noticeable large hole in her pocket….

* * *

Sayuri smiled to herself as she skipped along the familiar path that she had known for years, stopping here and there to look at random things. 'I wonder if they would take me away from Japan after marriage," she thought to herself. Oh how she hated that obnoxious Akira! But as time passed maybe she would grew to love him…her soon-to be-husband. It was not even a possibility….. She even wondered if Yumi-nii would be broken hearted at having lost the oppourtunity to be with Akira. She quickly disposed that thought from her mind. In her current position, guilt was the last feeling that she wanted to add to her list. If only she could run away! She prayed to Lord to help her.

"Itai!" she flinched as something bounced off her head. She bent down to pick up the glittery piece of gold as she rubbed her head.

"Now, now, what do we have here?" She wondered out loud, inspecting the golden whistle in her palm. Why, the little thing looked so pretty! She twirled it in her palm, noticing the small deeply engraved symbols before bringing it to her lips and blowing…hard.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Want me to continue?

Please let me know through your reviews!


	2. New encounters and Accidents

Hey there...Its been a while since I updated my first story, so here is the second chap!

I have tried my best to keep Hiei in character. Read and enjoy~

_**Ainel does not own yu Yu Hakusho!**_

* * *

Precap…

_"Now, now, what do we have here?" She wondered out loud, inspecting the golden whistle in her palm. Why, the little thing looked so pretty! She twirled it in her palm, noticing the small deeply engraved symbols __before bringing it to her lips and blowing…hard._

_Chapter- 2_

_New encounters and accidents_

Sayuri's mind filled with doubt when she didn't hear any voice from that whistle. Maybe it was broken…yeah that just might be it. No wonder they threw it away! But curiosity took and over and she, once again, decided to try. And this time she blew the whistle with all she had.

THUD!

She failed to hear the noise of something, _or a certain someone falling from the nearest tree_, as she continued to inspect the whistle.

"Huh? Is this thing really broken?" She wondered out loud. What a waste!

"If it was, I wouldn't be here you damn woman!" Sayuri almost jumped out of her skin when she heard that really loud, irritated voice. Slowly, with her long jet black hair flying behind her, she turned and came face to face with a very irritated boy. Sayuri took a few steps back as she stared at the person in front of her. He was short, about her height, with spiky black hair and a bandana that covered his forehead. He had a long strip of bandage wound around one of his arms and he wore a long black cloak. On the whole, he looked like one of those leaders of the delinquent gang she met at high school. She couldn't help but stare at the specimen in front of her. She blinked a he spoke.

"Are you done staring, woman?" He sneered. Sayuri felt her patience snap when she heard his voice. Why was he so rude?

"The name's Sayuri," She replied as politely as she could. But he wasn't going to buy that.

"Like I care," he began as he eyed the whistle, "Where did you get that?"

Sayuri followed his gaze and raise the whistle. "This?"

He stared at her blankly as she searched for a proper explanation. Well, she couldn't say it just fell from the sky, could she?

"I-I..umm," she stuttered as he murmured curses under his breath. Finally he opened his palm and signaled her to give it to him.

"Oh, is this yours? I am so sorry," Sayuri apologized as she placed the whistle in his palm. Suddenly she felt him grab her arm a pull her towards him. Her heart almost came to a halt when her warm body was crushed against his hard one. Swiftly, he jumped a few feet away from their original position. _What was he doing?_ Before she could open her mouth to protest, a deafening blast was heard. She turned back to find a huge crater occupying where they previously stood and gasped in horror at the monster in front of her as he placed her on the ground.

"Now, look at what you did." She felt him eye her dangerously. What did she do? Of course she didn't do anything! But that wasn't the real problem here….

"Run! I will have to erase your memories later, but go!" He shouted at her as he unsheathed his katana. Sayuri felt her world come crashing down when she saw him annihilate the monster in front of them. But one wasn't all. She turned her head to the left to see more demons coming from the clearing. Lord, was she dreaming. She even tried pinching herself to step out of her trance, but realized that this was indeed real. She watched in horror as the demons surrounded him. He averted his gaze from the demons and was obviously pissed to see her still standing there.

"Why are you still standing there you fool?! Run, if you want to save your life!" Part of her was ready to leave but the other half told her to stay. He seemed to have a lot of experience with them but she still couldn't leave him there. What if these things killed him? She wouldn't be able to sleep at night if that happened. But what could she do? She could go to the mansion and get her guards, but she wasn't really sure if he could survive till then. But then again, he was handling them quite well although they just seemed to keep on coming out of nowhere. Her eyes searched the area for a weapon of some sort and they landed on a large garden hose. Her eyes sparkled as the idea settled in her mind.

She dashed towards her oh-so-weapon and connected to the nearby outlet. Then, as fast as she could, she turned the water supply to the maximum and grabbed the hose.

"Hey, big guy! Over here!" She shouted as she threw a small wooden branch at one of them. The demon roared as it turned towards her. She saw the boy turn towards her with what-the-heck look on his face. Slowly, it trudged towards her. She closed the opening of the hose as she counted

_One_

_Two_

_Three…_

_Fire!_

She removed her finger and aimed the hose at his eyes. Whooshhhhh…went the blast of water as she moved closer to the demon. It growled in pain as it tried to cover up all of its eyes. _Thank Lord it had so many eyes…_

Well, what now? She couldn't continue this forever! Should she try to fight him? A hell lot of good that will do! Immediately, almost like the answer to her question, the water supply lessened and before she knew it, it seized into small droplets. _Great…just great_. Her face became pale with fear when she saw the demon hover above her.

"Say…you ready for a compromise?" She joked feebly as backed away from the gigantic creature. She closed her eyes as she readied herself to face a painful death.

SLASH!

Her green orbs grew wide when she saw the demon go up in smoke. She turned to the offender. She grinned feebly when she saw him glare daggers at her.

"Do you have a death wish woman? Didn't I tell you to run away?" He barked at her. She puffed her cheeks as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Stop calling me woman, will you? I have a name and it's Sayuri! By the way, what's yours?" Her eyes searched him for injuries of any kind and were glad when they found none. _Good…_

"Stop staring and come with me quietly so I can erase your memories of the event," he growled. What? Erase her memories? No way!

"Na-ah! I don't want my memories to be erased!" She shook her head violently and glared back at him.

"I said, come with me!" He shouted at her again.

"No!"

"Woman, do you have any idea who I am? What I am capable of? If you aren't planning to come with me, I will be forced to kill you to prevent the information from spreading throughout the human world!" He threatened her. _There was no way she was going to agree_. Her lips tightened in a straight line as she looked behind him. _No….look out!_

"Look out!" She shouted as she pushed him out of the way and took the attack. She screamed in pain before collapsing to the floor. Her eyesight was blurring and her vision was turning yellowish when she turned to check whether he was alright. She saw him pulverize the demon before rushing to her side. She managed to smile and tried to speak but felt her entire body paralyze with pain. _Was she really going to die? _Suddenly she felt being lifted of the ground by a pair of strong arms. Oh no, was he really going to erase her memories?

'_Not that it really mattered now_' were her last thoughts before drifting to unconsciousness.

* * *

How was it?

Let me know, alright?

Review please!


	3. Wise Decisions

New chap is up! sorry if its toooooo short! Read and enjoy~

* * *

**Fates Intertwined!**

_Chapter-3_

_Wise decisions_

Hiei's heart almost bolted out of his chest as he rushed to her. Why….why did she try to protect him? _Stupid woman…_ He mentally cursed as he bent down and scooped her up in his arms. His eyes almost softened at her blood streaked face…._almost_.

The demon's slash was dangerously close to her heart. If only she had let him take the blow, this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have been hurt; after all he was used to taking massive hits. But she was merely a human…a stupid woman who didn't care what happened to her, who would risk her life on the line.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw her smile painfully at him. He wanted to scream at her, yell his heart out for being so reckless, but he considered her situation more.

The demon's claws injected a load of poison into her body; he could already smell the miasma in her blood. Also, the wound wasn't superficial; the gash was indeed very deep. Could she survive such an injury? Hiei had no idea…

Slowly lifting himself and clutching her numb body in his arms, he ran to the only place where he could find help, _Kurama's house_.

* * *

Kurama and Yusuke were listening to Botan when they saw a familiar figure rushing towards them. Yusuke's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when they faintly saw a maiden in Hiei's arms. He looked at Kurama quizzically. But the Yoko's eyes were more tuned to distances than his. He rushed forward to help his best friend.

"What happened Hiei?" He gazed at the blood streaked feminine figure in his arms. This girl…somehow she was very familiar.

Hiei shook his head as his voice broke out, "She needs to get healed quickly. The miasma is already spreading at a very fast rate," he finished quickly. Kurama eyed his best friend before glancing at Botan.

"Botan, I know you are still searching for the whistle, but could you please take her to Genkai and ask her for help?" Botan nodded cheerfully as she took the girl from Hiei and place her on her oar.

"Take this too," he threw the whistle at her. She caught it as she heaved a relieved sigh.

"I will get to the details later and thank you Hiei," she waved at them before taking off to Genkai's shrine.

"Now, that she is taken care of, do you mind answering us Hiei?" Yusuke questioned him as they walked to Genkai's, "Did you kidnap or force her to elope with you or something?" He snickered.

Hiei glared at him menacingly as he told them what happened. Yusuke whistled when he told them about the last part.

"Golly, that sure was nice of her to help our Shorty!"

"Help me? In what way did she help me? I could have managed things just fine! All she did was add more to my misery," he sneered. Kurama shook his head as he stared at him.

"Be a little bit more grateful Hiei. She risked her life for you, who are a total stranger to her."

"I never asked for anyone's help," Hiei bit his lip as he turned his face away. No matter how he tried to deny it, he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was the first time, the first time somebody, besides his team mates, did such a thing for him. _The forbidden child_…

Kurama eyed him sympathetically. Well, who can blame him? Hiei wasn't used to these things.

"Let's just hope that she will alright. By the way, did she tell you something about her?" Kurama asked as he climbed up the stairs one by one. Hiei shook his head. Well, she did tell him her name and repeatedly, but being the cold careless type he is, he had forgotten it.

"That's a pity, she was pretty cute too," Yusuke teased Hiei and ran up the stairs as fast as he could to avoid a painful death.

"You guys are finally here!" Botan came to greet them, followed by Yukina. Hiei shot a brief glance at her before turning away. Yukina smiled at him.

"Who is that girl?" She asked them curiously.

"That Yukina-chan, is Mr Hiei's girlfriend," Yusuke pointed out but quickly used a 'Just kidding' excuse when he saw Hiei put a hand on his katana. Botan's eyes became grave as she gave them the news.

"Genkai's afraid there is nothing she can do. She cleaned her wound and stopped the miasma from spreading further but her healing powers are not enough to cure her completely." Hiei's eyes brimmed with shock as he allowed himself to digest the news. Was she really going to die for helping him?

"She is not awake, but you guys can come inside and see her if you'd like," Botan said as she urged them to follow her. Everyone, including Hiei took her lead. Kurama patted his shoulder as he mouthed 'She is going to fine Hiei.' Botan opened the door and saw Genkai sitting next to her, preparing a dose of some herbs. She looked up and signaled them to come in.

"Hello Genkai," Kurama greeted as they entered. She nodded while Kurama quickly filled her in with the details

"So do you have any idea who this is?" Her eyes went through each and every one of them. Kurama was the first to speak.

"I feel like I've seen her before, but somehow…I can't place it together," He murmured as he inspected her once more. Now that all the blood had been cleaned, she look more familiar…_more well known. _Kurama gasped in shock as realization hit him like cold water. He knew who the girl was! Obviously, who wouldn't?

"She is Sayuri, the millionaire Souchirou's daughter," Kurama rubbed his temples as he sat down next to her. Genkai smirked.

"I expected no less from you Kurama. I presume you do know that her marriage with Akira Masayoshi is due tomorrow?" Kurama nodded. Yusuke looked at Hiei.

"I see, so you eloped with a girl whose marriage was already scheduled." Genkai sent a death glare at him as he continued, "So is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is. According to her body response, the current medicines alone won't be able to save her life. The miasma was really dangerous. It could have caused you some trouble Hiei," she turned to him for a brief second and continued, "Besides, getting her back into her previous state will take many weeks, even with the help of skillful healers."

"Then her marriage will be cancelled." Yusuke pointed out.

"Not only that, her entire family would go haywire with worry if they realize that she is gone. From what I've heard, this marriage is supposed to a kind of contract between the two families. Sabotaging that could cause you trouble," she explained, "Especially since both of the families are very influential people."

"Can't we just explain what happened to them?" Yusuke asked cautiously. Kurama shook his head.

"Do you really think that is possible Yusuke? I don't think they will be willing to understand the situation. Besides, they might even come to the conclusion that we caused her harm. If her complete healing is going to take a while, then I don't think staying here is a wise decision. From what Genkai said, they would have no problem in tracking us down."

"I was just getting to that," Genkai began, "And it's not like I will be able to help her much. I doubt if Koenma would be able to either. If saving her is that important to you," She took a deep breath as she gave them her suggestion, "Taking her to Makai is the only choice."

Hiei turned to her immediately.

"What do you mean; take her to the Demon world?" He demanded. She continued.

"Your boss, Mukuro, is exceptional when it comes to her healing abilities. With her help, I believe Sayuri will be well in about two to three weeks."

"But, isn't that dangerous? She could get killed by worse things in Makai." Genkai nodded at Yusuke before turning to face Hiei.

"She will survive, if you are willing to protect _her like she did, for you,"_ She spoke. Hiei opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a joyous scream from Botan.

"Genkai, look! She's awake!"

* * *

Sorry, it was a bit rushed but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed it! And I tried my best not to make Hiei too ooc!

Please review!

Bye-bye~


	4. Getting to Know more

Chapter-4 is up! I am trying to update as fast as I can~

This is the longest chapter I've ever written hehe..

Enjoy 'kay?

* * *

_**Fates Intertwined**_

_**Chapter-4**_

_**Getting to Know More**_

Sayuri groaned as she tried to get up from the bed. The pain was becoming unbearable now. Her eyes inspected her new clothes, a bluish-white kimono, and found that that bleeding has stopped. _Good_. Slowly, she tried to stretch her body without hurting herself. She let out a grin when her plan appeared to work_. So far, so good…_

"Genkai! She's awake!" Sayuri almost screamed in pain when she turned to view the speaker. _Darn, why does it have to hurt so much? _She clutched her chest as she slowly tried to stand up. Taking a few breaths, she turned to her saviors. She saw an old woman walk towards her, her eyes sparkling with what it looked like _admiration_.

"You are pretty strong girl, for a human," she smiled at her and continued, "But you'd better not risk it. Take some rest. Your body might be causing you a hell lot of pain right now."

Sayuri smiled feebly while shaking her head. "No. I'm fine, really," She crawled her legs forward, taking a few steps, and bowed politely, "Thank you for help- _woaaaah_" She let out a yelp before falling to the floor. She closed her eyes tightly expecting pain to jolt through her body when she crashed to the floor. Instead, she felt two strong arms drape around tightly. Somehow they felt very familiar. Sayuri quickly turned to come face to face with the 'delinquent boy'. She let out a smile.

"It's you!" Her eyes sparkled as she raised her arm to touch him. He smirked

"You seem to attract trouble like a magnet, woman." Sayuri withdrew her arm and glared at him. _Woman, again?_

"Will you stop calling me that? How many times have I told you, my name is Sayuri, S-A-Y-U-R-I," she even spelt it out for him. Their glaring contest came to an end when Yusuke let out a chuckle.

"Umm…Hiei, I think you can let her go now." Hiei muttered things about 'stupid women causing him trouble' before dropping her on the bed. Sayuri let out a yell when her body hit the soft quilt. Darn, if this pain won't go away, how was she supposed to attend the marriage function tomorrow? _Oh Lord!_ _How long has it been?_

"How long has it been?" She asked while searching frantically for an alarm clock. Her Grandpa would go wild with fury if she was missing and the most obvious answer he will come up to is: _Sayuri ran away so that she wouldn't have to get married to Akira._

"If it's the time you're wondering about," Kurama shot a quick glance at his watch, "It's about 8'o clock."

Sayuri's eyes widened in shock as she hopelessly tried to get up from the bed. She had to get home soon. People in the mansion would get up by 7:30. If they realize that she hadn't come back, who knows what her Grandpa might do? Besides, Yumi-nii will be worried….

"I've to leave now." Slowly, she got up from her bed and tried to stand, only to fall down again. The little bit of strength that was left in her seemed to now wither away with her every move. Tears of exasperation were already forming at the corner of the pale green orbs due to her desperate tries. Yusuke looked helplessly at Kurama who nodded. _Perhaps it's best if they let her know about her condition. _He shot a glance at Hiei and almost regretted it. His eyes held pain that Kurama was already vary of, but this was something new. He was quite sure that Hiei was blaming himself for her plight. To a person like him guilt was a feeling, experienced very rarely. And this time, it wasn't letting him go that easily. He spoke carefully.

"Sayuri, before you try to leave, there are some things that you should know about your condition." Sayuri gazed at the red head in front of her before asking, "What is it?"

"When you tried to save Hiei," he pointed at the short wielder of the dragon, "the demon injected a lot of poison into your body and you are not even completely healed yet. For curing you, we have to take you umm…to," Kurama really didn't know how to break it to her.

"The demon world and as soon as possible," Yusuke concluded with a grin. Kurama sweat dropped.

Sayuri stared at them blankly while they spoke. Her less knowledge about the three worlds really didn't contribute much to better her understanding. Sure, she knew there were something wrong about the creatures that attacked Hiei but there was a world full of them too? And by what the red head said, she was going there as well?

"I really don't know," she buried her face in her palms. Genkai took pity on her. A poor girl like her didn't deserve such fate. The others watched helplessly as Hiei left the room. Kurama sat next to her.

"Look, I do know that your marriage is scheduled tomorrow and like all girls, you might have had high hopes about it. I am really sorry, but you-"

"What high hopes?! Who wants to get married that obnoxious creep?" Sayuri almost shouted but calmed herself down, "I am not worried about my marriage, it's just that my family might take it in the wrong way. I doubt they will allow me to come to this 'world' with you. My Grandpa would leave me to die than send me with strangers!"

Yusuke gaped as he listened to her. So she didn't want to get married to the rich guy. It's not often that he came across _princesses_ who weren't so _princessy. _Also, it was really nice of her to help Hiei out, whatever he felt about the situation. Yusuke just couldn't shake of the feeling that she will be around for a very long while with them.

Genkai looked grim as she addressed her.

"We are not planning to let your family know. Your healing will take utmost 2 or 3 weeks and after that we will take you back."

"But what about my absence, till then?"

"Your family will search for you and of course, they won't be able to find you, but there is nothing we can do about it. You just have to be a good girl, take lots of rest and get well quickly," she finished. Yusuke wondered why the last part sounded like a mother advising a child. Sayuri thought for a while. She was right; there was no point in being difficult now. She'd as well follow the path that had formed in front of her. After all, if she tries to be a little bit optimistic, she might really enjoy these two weeks. Besides, it's not like she's escaping from her responsibilities. Grandpa can arrange the marriage again, if he wants. But she sure hoped he wouldn't.

"Alright," she smiled weakly, "But could you do something about the pain? I can barely stand up," she tried again only to collapse on the bed. Genkai smiled. She bent down to pick up the bowl in which she prepared the dose medicinal herb and gave it to her.

"Drink this and you will be better in no time."

"Yes, sure," she drank it completely and made a face due to the bitter taste that made the others giggle.

"Eww, it's too bitter!" She shook her head to get the last out of her but stopped immediately when she felt her body relax. She was already feeling better! The lady should really suggest this to doctors as pain killers. She kept the bowl down and stood up without much difficulty.

"I feel really better. Thank you," she smiled at her.

"Be careful, it will last for an hour or so and that is the last dose," she replied. Sayuri nodded as she looked at the others. She hasn't introduced herself yet, although they seemed to know a lot about her. Kurama understood what she wanted and spoke.

"Why don't we all go outside and talk? We will get to know our new guest that way and we can find Hiei." She mentally thanked him while they nodded and rushed outside.

* * *

"Why did Hiei leave?" Sayuri asked questioningly as she looked around the shrine. Genkai, the name she came to know through Kurama, was sure good at keeping the place well.

"Hiei is not quite used to the human ways, I suppose. Not many have risked their life for him and he is blaming himself for what happened to you. Let's just say he's been through a lot and he really isn't the type to accept help from others." Kurama answered her. Sayuri nodded as she looked for him. Somehow his absence was making her feel bad. Suddenly her eyes spotted something huge on the front yard.

"Wow! What is that?" She gazed at the large blue bird. Yusuke let out a chuckle.

"That Sayuri, is my inner self! His name is Puu!" She burst out laughing while Yusuke pretended to be mildly offended.

"What?! Is there something funny?" He demanded. They have been chatting for a while now and Sayuri proved to be really entertaining. The way she spoke and acted was ordinary and quite immature, but one could say that she was well groomed to be a part of the high class society. Also, she had this impulsiveness in her that often caused a great deal of trouble. It sure explains why she decided to fight head on with a fully fledged demon using a garden hose….

"Say, Yusuke can I get a ride?" She asked him completely ignoring his question. Yusuke looked a little bit surprised. Nobody has asked him such a thing before. Take a ride on Puu? That sure is interesting.

"Sure, go ahead!" He smiled.

"Thank you! Botan, Yukina, you guys coming?" Her eyes sparkled. A life in a mansion might have offered her a lot of things, but opportunities like these came only once in a lifetime. And she definitely was not going to miss that.

"I fly all the time, but of course! Let's hit it! What about you Yukina?" Botan turned to her.

"Ano…I am a little scared," Yukina began but decided to go anyways, "But I will come! Before that," she turned to Kurama.

"Umm, Kurama can I ask you a favor? Please don't say no."

"What is it Yukina-chan?" Kurama looked a little surprised.

"I have a feeling that my lost brother is somewhere in the demon world, so can I go with Sayuri to look for him?" Kurama frowned on hearing the request. Hiei wasn't going to agree. So what should he tell her?

"Umm Yukina-chan, the demon world is a very dangerous place. I can't give you my word, but let me try,' he smiled at her.

"Yeah, in vain." Yusuke commented.

Sayuri looked a little confused by the conversation. What were they talking about? Her long lost brother? Did she have two brothers then?

"But isn't Hiei her-mmmph!" Somehow Kurama caught on what she was going to say and covered her mouth with his hand. Yusuke glanced at him suspiciously while Kurama faked a laugh and pulled her aside.

"Yusuke, why don't you get the bird ready while we have a small talk?" Yusuke nodded as he led them away from Kurama. He heaved a sigh before turning to her. She yanked his hand away from her, breathing deeply.

"Are you trying to kill me Kurama?" She panted.

"How did you know Hiei was her brother?" He questioned. Did Hiei tell her that himself? That was very unlikely.

Sayuri looked a little taken back.

"What do you mean 'how'? Isn't it obvious? Crimson eyes, their height and you might not see it but they look pretty similar." Kurama looked at her incredulously. She might do stupid things but she was smart. _In a way…_

"Alright, just don't let anyone know okay? Especially Hiei and Yukina!" He sighed.

"But why?" She questioned.

"How about I tell you when we reach Makai? You don't have much time left. Thirty minutes more and you will be back in bed," Kurama pointed it out. Sayuri replied an 'okay' and turned towards Puu's direction but stopped halfway.

"I will bring Hiei back!" She smiled at Kurama before running off. He stared at her slowly climbing on the bird's back with Botan and Yukina by her side. Yusuke waved them bye and almost laughed when he saw how terrified Yukina looked of Puu. He walked towards Kurama.

"Are all rich girls like that?" He pointed out as-a-matter-of-fact.

"No," Kurama almost laughed, "She is one of a kind."

* * *

How was it? Liked it?

Let me know through your reviews, they are my source of inspiration to write more! I will be waiting.

I haven't brought much of Hiei in the last two chapters, but he will be present throughout in the upcoming chapters!

Bye-Bye~


	5. I will not regret

New Chapter! Hope you like it~

Read n Enjoy.

Note: The proceeding chapters will be in Sayuri's point of View!

**Ainel does not own yu Yu Hakusho!**

* * *

**~Fates intertwined~**

_Chapter-5_

_I will not Regret_

"So basically what you are saying is that both Hiei and Kurama are demons?" I raised my brow as I looked at my newly made friends. I looked around, keeping a close lookout for Hiei, as Puu flew above the canopies of a nearby miniature forest. The moisture I felt upon my cheeks and the breeze that made my hair flow behind was really getting me hyped up. Man…this is life! But the whole demon and spirit wasn't getting completely registered in my mind. They were too many loopholes in their story.

"Yusuke too," Botan replied while stroking Puu's soft feathers. I stared at the 'supposed to be inner self' of Yusuke and grinned. Puu really was an amazing creature and it got along quite well with strangers…like me. We have been flying for about fifteen minutes and Botan had already filled me up with the necessary details that I had to know before going to the Demon world. She told me about their great King Enki, Hiei's Boss Mukuro along with Yusuke Dad Raizen and his friends. The tales were kind of unbelievable but anybody who had seen Hiei thrashing a full-fledged demon would obviously have to believe in it if they weren't total fools. And I wasn't one.

I let out a sigh as I thought about my Dad. I really hope he wouldn't do anything aggressive. If there were some way to let him know that I was alright…..but as Genkai said there is no way he would believe it. I really needed to have more faith in him and the others. Otherwise, how will I make it past? The people around here were really friendly. I knew I could count on them to keep me safe but I still couldn't get rid of the queasy feeling I was feeling ever since I left Genkai's place. I closed my eyes as a thought crossed my mind. Maybe I wasn't worried about my safety. Maybe I was….

"What is wrong Sayuri?" Botan asked worriedly. I shook my head and smiled as a familiar pain arouse in my chest. I clutched my kimono and breathed deeply. _Not now….just a few more minutes...please._

"Where is Hiei?" I asked desperately as my eyes darted from one point to another. I really had to find him soon and make him understand that he wasn't the one to blame, but at this rate I don't think I would last much longer. My eyes felt heavy and the familiar numbness was crawling into my body when I asked Botan to make Puu fly a bit lower. I really hope she didn't notice that the medicine's effect was wearing off already.

She nodded and reduced the height to a noticeably large extent. My eyes slightly fluttered a bit when, all of a sudden, my chest normal again. Was I just imagining it? Yeah, that had to be….

"Don't worry. We will find him soon…I hope so." The uncertainity in Botan's voice didn't ease my nerves at all. Where was the guy when you really needed him?! My anger and distress was really building up when Yukina let out a shrill cry.

"Look, isn't that Mr Hiei?" She pointed to a small frame sitting on a tree. I narrowed my eyes to get a better view.

"Yeah, that's Hiei alright!" She replied as she landed Puu next to a nearby lake. What was he doing up there anyways? The hairs on the back of my neck stood up when Puu came to a sudden halt. I shook myself and got down slowly. Now to get Hiei back….

I walked a few steps towards where I thought he would be before turning towards the others. I cocked my eyebrow as I asked them doubtfully.

"Aren't you guys coming?" I waited patiently for a believable answer. Botan laughed feebly.

"Well, you see Sayuri, Hiei and I aren't….that….umm…close. So I _don't think he will that grateful to see me,"_ She gazed at Yukina who nodded. So they were planning on ditching me at the last moment?

"Is he dangerous?" I asked suspiciously. I really needed to check up on my faith status. Why should I be afraid of someone who helped me? "No, never mind. I will go alone. See you guys," I smiled at them as I went ahead.

"Ano….we really shouldn't have let her go alone," Botan frowned as she looked at her watch. _Ten more minutes…that's all she had…_

* * *

I stared at the figure, who napped on like he hadn't a care in the world, upon the tree as I knocked softly on its trunk. _Almost like knocking on a door to get somebody to open it…_

"Hiei?" I called out to him hoping he would wake up from his beauty sleep. He opened one eye and gazed down at me before turning away like nonchalantly. I felt my patience grew thinner and thinner as I glared daggers at the guy on top that tree.

"Hiei! Come down already," I shouted while he continued taking absolutely no notice of me.

"Why you…" I hissed as my eyes landed on the ground. Well, if he wasn't planning on coming down what _choice did I have but to make him come down? _

"C'mon be a little bit more grateful! I saved your life you know?" My mind yelled with joy when I saw him crack an eye open. Bingo! Now, was he going to come down?

"Don't mess with me onna!" He jumped down aggressively and stood in front of me, demanding answers. "What do you want?" I took a few steps towards him and felt that familiar pain at the pit of my stomach again, only stronger and very much real. My hands shot up quickly to support my sides, but I stopped them in time. Not now, not in front of Hiei. I don't want him to feel responsible for my pain.

I twisted my face into realistic smile as I approached him by almost dragging my legs through the thicket.

"Look Hiei," I began but bit my lip harder to avoid myself from screaming out loud, "I want you to know that no one is blaming you for what happened to me. You don't have to be bothered by it. You are not responsible. So come back." His eyes widened slightly as his face contorted in outrage. I took a few steps back, frightened to see his bandana glowing. What the…

I watched in agony as he grabbed me forcefully by my arm. He pinned me to the tree and hissed at my face. I almost yelled as my body flared up in pain when it slammed on the hard bark.

"I don't care about anyone, let alone a pathetic woman I met two hours ago. Haven't you put your life at stake already? Why are you so keen on following me around even after all this? When will you start regretting your stupidity?!" I quickly turned my face away to hide the tears that formed at the corner of my eyes. Why did his words have to hurt so much? I have never done anything to hurt him knowingly. Yet, why was he so furious at me? Wasn't I already going through so much? Were all these necessary? Maybe he was right. I shouldn't have interfered. I should have left him alone…alone to….

I shook my head rapidly. No, I wasn't going to regret anything. That was not a word I was willing to familiarize myself with.

"I wasn't being stupid," I swallowed my tears and pain and stared him straight at his face. I promised Kurama I would bring him back and I am going to bring him back, no matter how difficult he is going to be, no matter how many odds are against me. And I was not going to let him see my pain. "Helping you wasn't stupidity," I tried to convey my feelings, "And no matter what I promise I will not regret it. Even if it is going to cost me my life."

I stared at him as his eyes widened in surprise. But soon enough, anger beyond my comprehension filled them with pure cruelty. I stared helplessly as his grip on me tightened. 'Am I really going to die now?' I thought as my mind swirled and my vision blurred with yellow spots. I couldn't hold on much longer. But even if my fate was against me, I was not going to regret helping him. I wasn't going to blame him. Maybe my life has reached its end, but I have always had good moments that I could reflect upon, which could become my strength when I needed it. I smiled at him hopefully.

"Just who do you think you are, woman?" He sneered at me. Well, wasn't that a simple question?

"I _am merely a human_ Hiei. Merely a Human. I am surprised you didn't knew," I spoke as I felt him release me from his grasp. Was he angry? I couldn't tell. My senses were failing me, it almost felt as if they were being sucked away by an invisible source. I strained my eyes to see but my vision was purely darkened by blurry grey clouds. Where was Hiei? Did he leave me alone in here? I opened my mouth to call his name and felt terrified when nothing came out. 'Don't panic, don't,' I tried to calm myself down but it wasn't really working. Were these the side effects of the medicine? Or am I really going blind?

"Sayuri!"

My knees went weak and I slowly knelt down when I heard someone calling my name. Such a familiar voice...I could say the person was worried. I know him..

"Kurama," I murmured before passing out.

* * *

I made it longer than my previous chapters. Hope it wasn't too boring.

But let me know what you think through your reviews 'kay?

Constructive criticisms are welcome.

If found useful, i will definetly take it to heart and try to improve my writing.

And don't forget to vote in the poll.

Bye~


	6. Understanding

Sorry for the late update.

But here is the new chapter! .

Hope you guys like it. Read and enjoy 'kay?

**Disclaimer: Ainel does not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

* * *

**_~Fates Intertwined~_**

_Chapter-6_

_Understanding_

Kurama's eyes softened with anxiety as he gazed at the pale form of Sayuri in front of him. Her condition was getting more and more worse, and at this rate she wouldn't last very long. But there was absolutely nothing he or the others could do to help her, to protect her. How he hated feeling so useless! They were back at Genkai's house and by the death glares she sent in Yusuke's direction, it was quite obvious that she wasn't happy with the situation.

"Why did you let her go, Yusuke?" Kurama heard her repeat it over and over again, looking sharply at Yusuke as if he was the one responsible. That wasn't entirely true. He himself shouldn't have allowed her to go anywhere in her condition. How he regretted it….

"We'd have to get her to the demon world soon," Genkai replied seriously and shook her head hopelessly, "I am afraid there isn't much that we can do." Botan's eyes widened in horror.

"Genkai, this is absurd! To bring a human to the demon world without the three kings' permission would be like making a death bed for ourselves!"

"I won't force anyone Botan," she turned to them, "But if you want her to live, we don't have the time to wait for permission."

Hiei had been feeling this queasiness at the pit of his stomach ever since that incident with Sayuri. He didn't know she came for him when she was going through boundless pain. She didn't even utter a cry because she thought it would make him feel responsible. He clenched his fist tightly as her fragile face, before she collapsed, flashed through his mind. If he had known, he wouldn't have let himself be so harsh with her; he wouldn't have lost his temper. He would have taken her back before her situation took a turn for the worse...

He gazed at her through his deep crimson eyes as her words echoed through his mind. What did she mean she wouldn't regret it? Here she was, awaiting a painful death and yet she had the guts to say she wouldn't blame him? But she did mean it and he knew it to. No matter how he urged, she stood up for her believes and principles without ever doubting them for even once. It was the first time a human, a race he assumed to be the most pathetic, ever risked her life on the line for someone like him,_ the forbidden child._ And he was not going to let her die, not after seeing her plunge herself in front of the demon that was about to take his life.

He walked towards her petite form and bent down to scoop her up in his arms. Botan's eyes fluttered in shock as she managed to force the words out of her mouth. Genkai simply stared.

"What are…you doing Hiei?" She gaped at him in surprise. The others, even Kurama, gave him strange looks as he picked up the maiden and held her tightly in his arms. He shot her unconscious frame one last look of assurance before turning to Kurama.

"I am taking her to Mukuro's palace. I can't leave her to die." Kurama nodded at his best friend's unexpected but justifiable behavior.

"Just-just take care of her. We will be there soon after we negotiate with Koenma about the procedure," he smiled. Actually, he had been waiting for a while to see what Hiei would do, and knowing him for the past few years, the event didn't surprise him at all. Hiei nodded as he walked towards the door.

"Wait," Botan called from behind, "Do you want me to open a portal?"

He stared at her before gazing at the girl in his arms. At normal situations he would have called the ferry woman a baka and refused her help, but now that was what he needed the most_. A way to get to the demon world, fast. _But could he forget about his pride and accept her help?

"Hn," he managed. Botan summoned her oar and opened a portal for the two of them. He looked at the swirling circle of teleportation system in front of him and slowly, tightening his grip on her, he entered the portal before it closed upon the others who stared at their disappearing figures.

Yukina looked away, tears threatening to fall freely from her crimson orbs. "Do you think they will be alright?"

Kurama sighed. Hiei wouldn't get into much trouble, not while he is still in the position of Mukuro's second in command. He was sure Mukuro would take care of that. But Sayuri was a different topic altogether. Will she be alright? Will Mukuro's abilities be enough to help her?

"I don't know," he replied worriedly and shot a glance at the others, "Shall we proceed to the spirit world?"

Yusuke nodded, looking grim. "It's the only way."

* * *

My eyes involuntarily shot open when my body felt a gush of unusual energy seeping through me. Most of my body felt numb, I could barely move a single muscle. But yet I was running, almost flying, through an unusual place the details of which I couldn't make out through my blurry eyes. I strained my eyes to see better and they landed on a pair of crimson eyes. No, I wasn't running, someone was holding me. And the person possessed crimson eyes…

"Hiei?" I managed to choke. I could feel the person stop. So it was him after all. I raised my head a little to take a good look at him.

"Where are we?" I whispered. The place was really starting to bother me.

"Demon world." Despite my pain I almost smiled. So he took me to the demon world. He is not that heartless after all.

"Where are the others?" I tried to sway my legs. The darn things weren't moving an inch.

"They….are not allowed to bring a human."

I raised my brow. "And you are?"

"Save your energy woman. You are going to need it soon." I almost jumped out of my skin when he started to dash again. I wasn't going to fall, he held me too tight for that. But as a necessary precaution I clutched his cloak tightly. Was he going to get into trouble for bringing me here?

I stared at him. "Hiei, are you going to get into trouble?"

"I told you to shut up woman."

I sighed in frustration. If only there was something I could do, but I could barely stand up. Now Hiei was going to get into trouble for bringing a human into an unknown world. The inhabitants alone were horrifying, how much terrible will the punishments be?

"I am sorry," I buried my head into his chest to hide my tears, "I only wanted to help you, but towards the end I have caused you something equally painful."

"Stupid."

"I know I am stupid," I clasped his cloak firmly. 'He is definetly smirking at me now,' I thought, not daring to look up.

"Only you can worry about a stranger while staring at death in the face."

My eyes widened in surprise at his words. One moment he is calling me stupid and the other moment he is…..

"Is that a complement?" I asked hopefully.

"Just another way of implying you are stupid." He replied nonchalantly.

I growled. "Just wait till I am able to get up Hiei. I will get you for that."

He smirked.

The nerve!

I turned and gazed at the scenery around me. My eyesight was clearing a little bit and I could make out dead trees and vast deserted areas ahead of me. The sky was deep crimson, just like Hiei's eyes and the clouds were dark and violent.

'What a creepy place,' I thought as I stared at the palace that loomed in front of me. And it wasn't like one of those fairytale palaces either. In the middle of a deserted area, to tell the truth, it looked downright eerie. I remembered those horror movies my Dad and Yumi-nii used to watch and shivered. Both were very much similar with huge towers, sour paint that brought out the walls in a horrid manner, and a frame that appeared to sway lightly on the wind. I could spot demon guards in front of the palace, ready to attack anyone who dared to threaten their authority.

I clasped Hiei's arm in utter fear. There was nothing that scared me as much as creepy places and ghosts.

"Hiei, let's leave. I am scared," I said pulling his arm to make him stop. He looked at me quizzically.

"I am taking you there to heal not to kill you."

I kept my mouth shut and tried desperately to calm my over speeding heart. _I had to go in there, it was necessary. _How I wished Kurama and the others were here. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I didn't trust Hiei, but Kurama had this aura which ensured us that we will be protected from any harm as long as we were near him. Hiei was unspecific and confusing. He never really speaks his mind and hides it behind his harsh words. One moment you think he is ready to kill you, but in the next you find yourself thanking him for saving your life. I shot a gaze at the creepy hazardous architecture in front of me and shivered.

All of a sudden, I felt Hiei's grasp on me tighten. Was he trying to tell me that it was alright? I peeked at his emotionless face and smiled gratefully before relaxing in his arms and bracing myself to prepare for whatever that laid ahead in this unknown world for me.

* * *

Yay~

How was it? Liked it? Hated it?

And as always, let me know through your reviews okay? I do hope I haven't made Hiei too ooc...That would suck :(

My sincere thanks to all those who have read/reviewed/Favorited and followed Fates intertwined. You guys give me the strength to continue updating!

Anyways Review please!

I will be waiting~


End file.
